Fanfare Of The Heart
by ShadowOfApate
Summary: Experimental Fic. Luffy saves Ace.


Title : Fanfare Of The Heart  
Author : Tariq ( formerly Aeris Jade Orion )  
Rating : M  
Pairing : Luffy  
Timeline : The name of the age is WhiteBeard  
Summary : Luffy saves Ace.

Authors note: It's unbeta'd. At the moment I have no beta reader for this genre. So drop me a line if you're interested.

Second, due to health issues, and taking care  
of my disabled mom, I haven't been able to  
write much. But over the last several years  
I've managed to slowly write on a number  
of stories.

What I've decided to do is go ahead and  
publish what I've managed to put together.  
The stories are unfinished, and sometimes,  
the last chapter I worked on is unfinished.  
Plus, there maybe multiple chapters, each one a  
different version. Just warning everyone.

So I apologize in advance.

Disclaimer : Not mine.

00000  
Prologue  
00000

Seven year old Monkey D. Luffy struggled not to cry. His wide eyes were water as he stared at his badly injured brother.

" He'll be okay. " His second brother, Sabo, assured.

The worry was clear in his voice. Even to him.

" Those bastards really beat him. " He whispered to the older boy.

He wished it was an unusual occurance. However it wasn't. At least every few weeks Ace would end up starting a fight. Each time getting injuries. Sometimes lethel injuries.

Luffy wasn't very smart, he admitted it. He could read and write. Knew a lot about survival. Could fight something fierce. It was common sense he lacked.

Which meant he could never wrap his mind around Ace's temper. If someone mentioned Gold Roger, he would explode. If someone insulted his two brothers, he would explode.

Most of the time the explosion was against large groups of adults. Much bigger, tougher, and very violent adults.

" I'm worried. " Sabo finally admitted. " One day he's going to lose his temper and it'll kill him. "

Funny. Luffy worried about the same thing.

" Promise me something. " Sabo glanced over at him with the eyes of a war veteran. " Promise me you'll protect him if he gets in over his head. "

" Promise. " Luffy solemnly agreed.

" On your future treasure? "

" On my treasure. " Luffy clenched his fists. " Even if it means my death. Do you promise? "

" Promise. "

" On your future treasure? "

" On my treasure. " Sabo repeated the vow. " Even if it means my death. "

They fell silent, and for the rest of the night kept vigilence over their brother. Because no one else would.

00000

Luffy screamed. He cried. He sobbed. He let out heart wrenching howls of agony. When it wasn't enough he punched and clawed until his hands were bloody pulps.

Dead.

Sabo was dead.

Dead.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Three brothers. They fought together. Trained together. Stole, and caused trouble together. They lived together.

Together they were going to be pirates. All captains of their own ships. All competeing to be Pirate King. All searching for One Piece.

Whoever won would get command of a fleet made of the other two brothers. They would be free together, fighting and drinking.

Now...

Sabo had died because Ace and Luffy had listened to a stupid bastard pirate. They knew they should have gone after their brother, but they waited.

" Luffy. "

He collapsed to his knees and stared up at his only living brother. The older boy was heavily bandaged from the fire in the Grey Terminal.

Ace's temper...

His chest heaved with new agony. The feelings he'd felt after having to leave Ace behind in the inferno.

Ace had nearly died because of his temper again. This time Luffy had really believed it had happened. It wasn't until late in the morning he'd found out different.

Instead it was Sabo who'd died. At the hands of the bastard Marines.

What was he going to do? Ace was getting out of control. Each day his temper got worse and worse.

What would happen if he ever lost it against an opponent he couldn't beat?

Ace would never withdraw. Just keep on getting up and fighting. No matter the injury, or what condition he was in.

' What do I do, Sabo? ' He silently prayed.

He'd lost one brother due to inaction. Losing the other would kill him.

11111  
Chapter One  
11111

" Running away the moment you grab Ace. What a bunch of cowards the Whitebeard pirates are. The Captain as well... It can't be helped... Whitebeard is just a failure from the previous era. "

Luffy skidded to a stop, spinning around in a panic. He didn't have to be psychic to know Ace had turned his full attention on the Admiral. Or to know his hair trigger temper was about to make an appearance.

" Ace! We have to go! " He pleaded with his brother.

" Failure? " Ace calmly demanded.

' Oh Shit! ' Luffy winced.

His heart raced in his chest at the rage rolling under Ace's skin. If there was anything the other teen was sensitive about it was family, and Whitebeard was family.

Dimly he was aware Jinbei was talking but he ignored it. The injection keeping him moving was starting to wear off. Ace was slowly losing control, and the Admiral was his worst match-up.

Magma vs. Fire

No. He had battled someone similar before. A bounty hunter. He had also seen the Admiral fight. How destructive his powers were. Could Ace even do any damage?

" Ace, get on the ship! " Luffy demanded.

" Roaming around for decades without becoming King or anything. " Admiral Akainu taunted. " In the end, he got hurt by his idiotic son who got cheated by cheap talk! And he's giving his life to protect this bunch of people! Ain't that the emptiest life ever? "

" Shut up! " Ace yelled.

" Oh shit! " Luffy ran towards Ace.

" Luffy-kun, don't! "

He ducked quickly as Jinbei lunged at him. The merman meant well but the ex-warlord didn't understand how serious the situation had just become.

Sabo and Luffy had made a vow. He just hoped Ace would forgive him.

Fist tight, he came up behind Ace, and hit him in his weak point. The place Sabo and Luffy had discovered on accident. A place they'd sworn never to reveal, or use against him.

A slight bump in his spine. Exactly one inch above Ace's belt. The other teen instantly crumbled. The fire user out cold for at least an hour.

Now if he could just...

Luffy latched onto his brother and spun, heaving the heavy weight toward a group of retreated pirates. The geisha crossdresser thankfully caught Ace. Never slowing down.

" You're as bad as that failure Whitebeard. Risking your neck for scum and calling them family. "

Akainu was someone Luffy hated. A rare event for the teen. It wasn't because he was marine, or because he kept interfering.

It was because of his values.

He knew the part Akainu had played at Ohara. Robin had explained it. He'd seen the tears the slaughter had caused. The guilt, and the horror.

This man would kill an innocent just as easily as a crimanial. All the while saying it was in the name of justice.

" Family is about more than blood. "

" Spoken like a true failure. "

" Straw hat! " Ivan called.

The drag queen was running at them with Jinbei pulling ahead.

" As the son of Dragon, you're too dangerous to allow to live. Just exsisting is a sin which can't be allowed." Akainu erupted into flaming magma.

" LUFFY-KUN! "

" Bring...it.." He coughed violently. The world swimming around him. He collapsed to the ground barely managing to get his hands under him.

Struggling against his own failing body, Luffy tilted his head back, watching as magma engulfed him.

11111

Jinbei cradled the blood Luffy in his arms. There was so much blood he couldn't tell what the wounds were exactly. However, they seemed to run over the entire chest area, over the left arm, and onto the hand.

Somehow the teen was still alive. Barely.

-  
To Be Continued 


End file.
